1. Technical Field
This device relates to target shooting and/or hunting in which a firearm must be “sighted in” with respect to the telescopic site used therewith.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are directed towards the proper adjustment of gun sites on a firearm in relation to actual performance. It is well understood within the art that gun sites must be adjusted for accuracy depending on the range of the target and orientation of the site on a firearm. Accordingly, so called “sighting in” of the firearm to the target is an important step that is done before competitive shooting, for example, can take place. Such prior art devices have used a variety of different systems and apparatus to achieve same, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,570, 5,031,920, 5,181,719 and 6,196,455.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,570 a lead calculator is disclosed in which the logarithmic scales with indicia corresponding to the parameters of target speed and projectile speed and lead are displayed on a series of concentric wheels so as to compare to one another to provide information related thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,920 discloses a shot pattern checker device that uses a transmitted image of a target to a central processing unit that displays the target on a video screen with superimposed grid and calculating lines thereon. Shot patterns so generated can therefore be analyzed by electronic manipulation of the gauge display which can assure assist in determining the accuracy of the shot pattern and steps required to adjust the sites in response to it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,719 claims a target kit for improving the ease and accuracy of citing a telescopic site on a firearm. The kit uses a pre-printed a target sheet positioned on a stand for allow for visual interpretation of the shot pattern and related adjustment of the site.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,455 is directed to a range and drop calculator for sighting in telescopic gun sights. A hand held calculating apparatus has various longitudinal scales on two members. By manipulating the movable ruler elements to align certain selected markers, a determination of range can be derived so as to indexing and align by adjustment the gun sight.